


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Fluff, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: “Can I kiss you first?”“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Always.”And it doesn’t feel like fireworks exploding around them or like the whole weight of the world has been lifted off of his shoulders. It feels calm, and familiar, and so so them. Louis wants to kiss Harry all the time, every hour of the day and then some more. There is no tongue, just lips brushing over the other, but it’s everything he ever wanted. Two of them, bare chest touching, and sound of nothing. No screaming, no hurry. He can feel Harry smiling against his lips.“I love you, Lou.” It’s so simple and Louis has heard it more times than he hasn’t, but it still makes his stomach warm and his head dizzy.“I love you. Never stopped loving you.”Or: It's a day off, Louis just wanted to make them some breakfast, but it turns into something more.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back in the fandom!
> 
> This is the first time in a while that I'm writing anything longer than 10 sentences, but I'm still happy with it. Just a short and sweet HL moment with some smut, a lot of fluff and everything nice. Also feelings!
> 
> It was supposed to go up sooner but better late than never, right?
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :))

Sometimes Louis looks at Harry and can’t believe how he got so lucky. When Harry is asleep and a single strand of his curly hair falls between his closed eyes, Louis thinks he won the jackpot. Because this man – boy, really. Boy with skinny legs and eyes so green, full of excitement because of his first audition – entered Louis' life when he needed him the most. And sleeping next to him now is the love of his life. Has been ever since they met. When Harry was just so lost and scared for his future, Louis fell in love with him. Now, not even he himself can’t believe they got so far. There have been times where he was sure that’s it. It’s the end. But they would always come back to each other, mend the wounds they created by simply being who they were. Two boys in love in a world that wanted them apart.

But here, under the covers, with Harry by his side he feels safe. He feels happy. It’s a new feeling now again, after everything. He can see Harry’s chest rising slowly, his tattoos peeking under the white sheets every once in a while. His hands itch to touch them. Even though his fingers have already mapped Harry’s body thousands times before. Last night as well. There is a small bruise under Harry’s chin, just a hint of a colour changing. He loves it. Knows Harry loves it even more.

Light is just barely peeking under the blinds they closed last night and some of it hits his lover's face in just a right way. It’s there, over Harry’s brow, making its way down onto his cheek. Louis so wants to wake him up by kissing his eyelids. But he also wants to enjoy this moment a little bit longer. Just him and a shadow dancing around Harry’s face. He also knows there is no alarms today that might wake them up and he feels tired all over again. Wants to go back to sleep and pull Harry closer. Maybe even lay his head on Harry’s chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Harry moves a little bit in his sleep, his brow lifted up. Louis smiles to himself. His boy – _man_ – is so beautiful. He allows himself to stare a little bit longer before he has to get up. Has been waiting for this day for what seems like forever and he just wants to make Harry some breakfast. It so simple, this need inside his chest. But they don’t have simple anymore. So he stacked their kitchen few days ago, having this day in mind. He’s going to make it special. Let them enjoy their little break from the world.

As much as it hurts him to leave their warm bed and even warmer Harry, he gets up. Pushes the curl out of Harry’s face and leans down just enough to press a barely there kiss on Harry’s nose. Harry huffs a little bit in his sleep, like he’s going to wake up but he doesn’t.

Lights in the kitchen are off but there is some sunlight dancing across the cold wooden floor so he doesn’t bother with them. Now when he’s alone he allows himself to think about last night. About the way Harry looked at him like Louis has hung the Moon itself for him. Louis would if he could. Would buy an entire island for Harry. Just to see him smile. To see those dimples appear. 

He thinks about how Harry was all over him, how drunk on each other they were. Repeating _I love you_ 's like it’s their first time saying those words. Or last. He lets out a little huff out. Doesn’t let himself think about anything but how happy he was on all fours for Harry. So open and vulnerable. And nobody has ever got a chance to see him like that, to hold him like that, but Harry. It’s been almost 10 years and it always feels like it’s the first time. 

Just as he’s about to open the cupboard and take the toast bread out he hears footsteps behind him.

“What are you doing?” asks a sleepy voice and Louis can’t help the smile that breaks over his face.

“Making you a breakfast in bed, what does it look like?” and he has to turn around, has to see just woken up Harry. There’s a smirk playing on his lips. 

“I’m up now, tho, so your plan isn’t really working.”

“Well you’ll just have to go back to bed then,” he says with a roll of his eyes and Harry is getting closer. He plates his hands on either side of Louis' body and moves his head down to connect their lips. And Louis moves just in time for Harry’s lips to touch his cheek. He can feel Harry’s pout on his skin. “C’mon baby, move. Go back to bed, I have a surprise.”

“But –“

“No buts, go. Pout in bed. I have a task on my hands.”

“Can I kiss you first?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Always.” 

And it doesn’t feel like fireworks exploding around them or like the whole weight of the world has been lifted off of his shoulders. It feels calm, and familiar, and so _so_ them. Louis wants to kiss Harry all the time, every hour of the day and then some more. There is no tongue, just lips brushing over the other, but it’s everything he ever wanted. Two of them, bare chest touching, and sound of nothing. No screaming, no hurry. He can feel Harry smiling against his lips. 

“I love you, Lou.” It’s so simple and Louis has heard it more times than he hasn’t, but it still makes his stomach warm and his head dizzy. 

“I love you. Never stopped loving you.”

Harry is smiling again, this time full teeth on display, dimples being the star of the show. Louis would kill for him. Would use his body as a shield to protect him, no questions asked. Harry looks so boyish like right now, just like all those years ago. His mind wanders back, when they first moved in together. Remembers how scared he was, because all he has ever wanted was to keep Harry safe. He’s never going to admit it, at least not out loud. It’s a secret he can keep away from Harry. And it’s probably not healthy this amount of love he feels. His boy is so much older now – both of them are – and there are wrinkles under his eyes that haven’t been there few years ago. And Louis knows not all of them are there because of time. It hurts him knowing Harry was hurt. All because of this. Them standing in the kitchen, loving each other like never before. 

They are barefoot, standing in a cold kitchen, surrounded by nothing but cold air and rays of sunshine, and Louis has never been more in love.

There is a crease between Harry’s brows. Like he knows what Louis is thinking. And he probably does, reading Louis' mind all the damn time. God, Louis loves him so much. So he goes back to kissing because kissing is so much better than thinking. This time it’s a little bit faster and a little bit harder, his fingers finding their way into Harry’s hair. He pulls just a tad, enough to cause Harry to part his lips some more. He licks Harry’s bottom lip at the same time he pulls his hair again, this time harder. Harry moans against his lips and Louis knows there is no stopping now. He just can’t, not with Harry so pliant in his arms. 

“Lets move this to the bedroom, yeah?”

Harry shakes his head, moving his hips up and down against Louis' leg. He can feel him getting a little bit firm. “No, please Lou – I –“

“Love, we are not making a mess in the kitchen, again, okay? Remember the last time?”

“Yes, yes, okay – bedroom.”

It feels unreal, Louis thinks. Having Harry like this just from a little bit of kissing and tugging on his hair. But Harry has always been so good and so ready to please Louis. His cheeks are just a shade or two rosier than they were when he woke up and his eyes glossy, green barely there. Louis takes his hand and leads them to their bedroom. 

Once inside he tells Harry to lay down and moves to his bedside table. There is still a bottle of lube they used the night before situated on the top of it. He takes his time going around the bed, watching Harry. He did as he was told. Louis watches his chest rising up, his back spread over unmade bedsheets. He’s not touching himself because Louis hasn’t told him yet he can. There is just a hint of blush making itself shown on his neck down to his inked chest. It makes it harder for Louis to think. His eyes are following Louis' every move, hands by his side gripping the white sheets lightly. It’s mesmerising watching him like this. So needy but still so soft. 

“You okay?” Louis asks and moves so he’s kneeling between Harry’s legs. His right hand finds its way onto Harry’s hip, left stroking his leg. Bottle of lube is now next to them on the bed. He waits until Harry nods to pull his briefs off of his body and now he has the love of his life fully naked under him. 

Louis doesn’t want to move things fast, now that they have all of the time in the world. So he just stays there and watches Harry. Notices how his stubble is just peeking out of his chin. Or how he’s clenching ruffled bedding in his hands, veins bulging out. And his cock. His gorgeous cock, almost fully hard. “Touch yourself,” Louis softly commands, “but don’t come.”

Harry nods again and then moves his hand, wrapping his fingers around his dick. He lets out a small moan, almost sounding like relief. His hand isn’t going fast, just barely moving up and down. Louis knows he’s doing that on purpose. So he doesn’t take himself to the edge too soon. And Louis has to do something, can't just stay there and stare the whole time. He moves a little bit and takes that bottle of clear liquid next to Harry’s body. Popping it open, he squirts some of it onto his fingertips making sure he warms it up a little bit. 

Harry’s eyes follow him as he moves his hand down to Harry’s opening, using his other hand to lift Harry’s leg up. He opens Harry slowly, taking his sweet time. They got all the time in the world today. Room is filled with Harry’s soft moans by the time Louis is three fingers in, hitting Harry’s spot on every second push. It is music to his ears and Harry’s hand is still on his own cock. Louis can see how close he is, now. Harry is barely holding it, flushed from neck to his groin, and Louis stops his movements all together. 

“No – no, please Lou – no,” Harry cries out desperately, free hand covering his eyes. His hair is sweaty, like the rest of his body, and he’s bucking his hips up and down, chasing the feeling of Louis’ fingers. Begging for more.

“Come.”

“Wha –“

“You heard me, come. Now.”

Harry's eyes are wide, his mouth slightly open like he’s trying to say something but doesn’t know what. “But why?” is what he settles on, fucking up in his hand. _So good_ , Louis thinks. Even when he doesn’t get what he wants. “We haven’t – fuck – you are – you’re still hard, Lou!”

And Louis knows that, has been keeping himself from fucking into Harry for the last 15 minutes. He starts tugging at his own dick now, taking some of the pressure off. “Yes, baby,” he whispers, moving closer to Harry’s lips. “And when you come I’m going to fuck you. And you are gonna come again on my dick, okay love?”

“Bloody he –“

“So hurry up. Or I’m getting off without you.”

Louis could never but it works on Harry. He starts moving his hand quicker, the other one grabbing Louis’ biceps. All it takes is few more tugs and he’s spilling all over his stomach, slippery sounds mixing with the moans. 

“My good boy,” is all Louis says but it makes Harry blush harder than before, shy smile finding its way on his face. Once again, he looks so young. There are stars playing on his eyes, Louis thinks. It’s still too early in the morning, shadows moving just a little bit to the side. Like the world itself wants to protect them.  
Finding his way between Harry’s legs again, Louis pours some of the lube on his palm and spreads it over his dick. He’s not going to last, it’s just what it’s like now. He’s too worked up and sleep is still behind his eyelids, and he has this beautiful boy beneath him. He can’t last too long even if he wanted to. So he bottoms out slowly, grounding Harry’s hips to the bed, not letting him to move. It’s going to leave a lovely bruise.

“I love you,” falls from his lips without him knowing it but it fits. It fits in this moment. He moves his hips a little quicker than he wants to, and too slower than Harry wants him to. Beneath him, Harry grips sheets with both of his hands, too lost in the moment. This is not what they are usually like. Usually it’s more of something. More of tender and sweet loving. More of fast and quick and just getting it out of the system. But sometimes, they get like this. Somewhere in between feeling everything – wanting everything and wanting nothing but themselves. Finding who they were once before everything started. Finding who they are now.  
He feels his chest expanding, moves his hands from Harry’s hips and connects their fingers. Pushing their closed hands above Harry’s head, he moves down. Harry’s dick is hard, sandwiched between their stomaches and Harry’s legs tighten around his back. The harder he pushes the needier Harry gets. He’s bitting his lips and Louis wants to kiss him so bad but he can’t just now. So he positions himself the way he knows is going to feel the best for Harry, keeps pounding at the same spot over and over again until he feels Harry clenching. 

“Lou – plea-plase – c'mon. I wanna feel you come, _please Louis_ – come on, please – just –“ Harry keeps repeating close to his ear and he’s now aware of how long he’s been holding on. He releases Harry’s arm and moves his hand to Harry’s dick. “I love you, Lou, please.” And that does it for Louis. He comes, Harry following just two tugs of his hand later.

Louis is spent. He’s tired and laying on top of Harry, and it should be gross but he’s never been happier. There are fingers running over his shoulder blades, moving lightly up and down. He smiles into the crook of Harry’s neck. It's his safe space, being surrounded by Harry’s scent. He leaves a little kiss on the soft skin there, making Harry giggle. That’s his safe sound. Knowing Harry feels good when he’s being held by Louis. 

“I love you,” he whispers after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence that has settled over them. “I guess I owe you a breakfast, as well.”

“You think we could stay like this for a while?” and Harry is rarely shy, mostly when Louis teases him over how good he looks in his too flowery Gucci suits. Thing is, Harry knows he looks good, but he also loves Louis’ praises. And it’s not often that he feels shy about his needs, always speaking directly. So when he whispers that question in Louis’ hair, Louis understands. He knows. It’s been hard on them, these past few days. It is better than before, no more heavy chains around their wrists, but it’s still hard. So there is no way for him to decline. He even owes it to him. 

“Sure, love,” he says. His fingers have started to trace over Harry’s tattoos. “But we need to clean up.”

Harry just nods. Louis doesn’t want to get up any more than Harry wants but he has to. So he pries himself from Harry’s warm body and moves to the bathroom, wetting a clean towel and wipes himself with it. He takes another one and goes back to Harry. Gently, he wipes over Harry’s stomach, cleaning the come between Harry’s cheeks. Once he’s finished he just throws the towel in the direction of the bathroom, hoping for the best. 

“Lou, you just can’t do that,” Harry whines but he sounds like he doesn’t care. Like he says it because he’s used to it. Louis just lays next to him. And no matter how long Louis has spent looking at Harry, he just can’t get used to it. Can’t wrap his head over the fact that after all this time, they are still together. Still going strong. Still in love like all those years ago when they were just too young to know what love really is. It’s this. Them, looking at eachother with smiles in their eyes. They might not be home, but it’s not like they need bricks and concrete to feel at home. They’ve made one of themselves, in their arms, and eyes, and kisses. In their hearts. Nothing has ever felt like coming home like this, them falling asleep together, their bodies intertwined.

He scouts over, places his hand ever Harry’s chest. “Wanna go to sleep?”

Harry nods, his eyes already closing. He feels safe, Louis knows. So he just pulls covers over them and decides breakfast can wait a little bit more. They can have breakfast for lunch. They can do whatever they want in this little bubble of theirs they created. Who cares about the rest of the world, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, thank you so much for coming this far. Like I said, it's been a long time, and I left fandom like 3 years ago but I'm back now, hopefully to stay <3
> 
> Thank you and ilysm <3333333333


End file.
